Why is life so hard
by paperdoll04
Summary: Hermione comes back from summer break different; she isn’t eating and doesn’t care much about anything lately. And only one person can notice. But will he help or just look the other way.
1. the train ride

Hi, my name is Anna and this is my first fanfic! So be nice plez….lol well enjoy the story

Disclaimer: I own nothing

About: Hermione comes back from summer break different; she isn't eating and doesn't care much about anything lately. And only one person can notice. But will he help or just look the other way.

Why is life so hard

Rated T

Chapter one

The train ride there!

"Hermione time to get up, you will miss your train" said her mom trying to wake her up. "I'm up. I'm up..God!" she said as her sits up in her bed. "Mom you can get out of my room now!" she scream at her mom, as she got off the bed. " Is that the way you talk to your mother!" " Yes, Yes it is now get the hell out!"

_I home my friends don't hate me._ She thinks as she looks in the mirror. She has changed a lot since the last time her friends had seen her. She now weighs about 85lbs, wears nothing but black, and is really pale. _If they hate he because of the way they look they can't really be my friends now can they? I guess not. Well we will have to wait and see._

As soon as she got dresses she walked downstairs into the living room. "Ok, I'm ready" Her mom looks at her up and down. "Your not wearing that there are you, God Hermione you can't for one day look normal. But no you have to dress like a slut" "I am not dressed mom, just because I don't dress like you doesn't mean I am a slut!" she yelled back. "If you think fishnets, boots, and a short skirt is not being a slut then you really need to think again. NOW GO BACK UP STAIRS AND CHANGE YOUR BLOODY CLOTHS!"

Hermione just stood there and shook her head. "I don't need to do shit, you think that now I am leaving you are going to start to care about what I do..Well think again bitch and leave me the hell alone!" She said as she ran out the door.

_I guess I will just have to get the bus_ she thought by the bus stop._ But god why does she have to pull this she right before I go to leave. I mean god I'm not perfect why does she have to act like that's what I have to be!_ She thought about that all the way to the train station.

_Umm. Should I wait for them on the platform for just wait for them to find me…… Maybe I will wait for them to find me that way they don't make a seen. I really hope they won't hate me._

Soon after she found a place to sit she feel asleep. "omg look at her Goyle she is HOT….I wonder who she is." Draco said very quietly making sure he doesn't wake her yet. Hermione moves slightly in her sleep. So Draco and Goyle walk away slowly both thinking_. Man I really have to find out who that is!_

So what do you think so far, for my first story! Good or Bad? Well more is coming soon!

Anna


	2. he finds out

Hi, my name is Anna and this is my first fanfic! So be nice plez….lol well enjoy the story

Disclaimer: I own nothing

About: Hermione comes back from summer break different; she isn't eating and doesn't care much about anything lately. And only one person can notice. But will he help or just look the other way.

Why is life so hard

Rated T

Chapter Two

He finds out

Recap: Soon after she found a place to sit she feel asleep. "omg look at her Goyle she is HOT….I wonder who she is." Draco said very quietly making sure he doesn't wake her yet. Hermione moves slightly in her sleep. So Draco and Goyle walk away slowly both thinking_. Man I really have to find out who that is!_

After they got off the train a into the great hall Draco kept looking over at her. _Who is that girl? And why the hell would she be sitting with potter and weasel! I mean someone of that beauty should not being hanging with that class of people!_ "Will the heads and perfects remain there the rest are dismissed."

_Hey, she stayed now I will find out who she is. I hope that she is a head that way I can have some fun with her! Wow I think this might be one of the best years! _ He thinks as he walks up to her and grabs her ass. "Malfoy keep your fucking hands to your self!" she screamed and started to walk to the front of the hall where the teachers were. _Shit who's voice was it? Now I really want to know who it is! I really have to have her._

" This year I set up the perfect and head housing together, but with in this there will be three rooms in which the heads will share on and the perfacts will be in a room in twos. Also each of the rooms will have a password or your choosing. But the over all password will be Pixi Sticks. Well good night everyone"

With that everyone start to walk to the common room. Hermione walked alone along the way with Draco walking behind her taking in the way she moved. Then he started to speed up so that he was walking right next to her. "Hey sexy" He said. "Don't call me sexy you damn ferret!" She said as she turned slowly to look at him. " How after 6 years of calling me a bookworm or mudblood can you call me sexy. Oh and the next time you touch me you will lose a hand!" she said and resumed walking.

_What the hell? That was mudblood granger! You have to fucking be kidding me! But God she is hotter when she is mad!_

_What the hell am I thinking I can't think she is hot I mean she is just a dirty mudblood. But she isn't so dirty anymore! Well lets just see what happens this year._ " Malfoy are you coming we have to talk about what our password is going to be" she said at the door of there common room.

"Well Hot stuff, how about our password be Draco is sexy?

"How about no. And don't call me hot!"

"Why don't you want me to call you hot, that is what you are" he said as he tried to run his hand down her face. "I told you not to touch me! How about the password be…." "Why can I touch you? You afraid you might like it" he said as he stepped closer to her. _What are you doing? She is a mudblood! But omg she is hot. I have to stop this or I am going to go crazy. I just have to stay away from her for a while!_ "We really need to get a password, and no I could never like your touches!" she said glaring at Draco.

" You know the more you look at me like that the more you make me want you. Your so hot when your mad." " You know what forget the fucking password it is going to be drop dead malfoy. And good night I'm going to go to bed!" she said as she walked into the room!

So what you think? Give me you comments on what should come next! Well till next time.

Anna


	3. Why

Hi, my name is Anna and this is my first fanfic! So be nice plez….lol well enjoy the story

Disclaimer: I own nothing

About: Hermione comes back from summer break different; she isn't eating and doesn't care much about anything lately. And only one person can notice. But will he help or just look the other way.

Why is life so hard

Rated T

Chapter Three

Why

Recap: " You know the more you look at me like that the more you make me want you. Your so hot when your mad." " You know what forget the fucking password it is going to be drop dead malfoy. And good night I'm going to go to bed!" she said as she walked into the room!

As she was walking into the Draco grabbed her arm, _Where the hell does she think she is going. I mean I was not done talking to her!_ And swings her into him. "No one walks away from me like that. Not even a hot as like you" He said as he slams his lips onto hers.

_Wow he is a great kisser! Wait what am I thinking this is Malfoy stop in. _she is thinking as he starts kissing her neck. "Mmmmmm" she moans. He moves up to her ear " You like that huh, how about this" he said as he shoves her up on the wall and lifts her.

With that Draco woke up in a cold sweat. "damn it, it was just a fucking dream!"

In the next room, _why they hell am I have dreams about that I mean I hate him. But my god did that dream feel good I wonder if that is how good he can kiss….or maybe better?..._

_Why the hell am I thinking this!_

Sorry it is very short but I have writers block….does anyone have any ideas on what should happen next?

Anna


End file.
